Mushroom World
Not to be confused with 'World Mushroom' in 'Super Mario 3D World.'' '''Mushroom World (Japanese: きのこのせかい), also known as Mario World (Japanese: マリオワールド), is the name of the planet Mario and his friends reside on. The planet is part of the Grand Finale Galaxy, which is one of many galaxies in the Mushroom Universe. Mushroom World is the greater setting of most of the games in the ''Mario'' series and sub-series. Description The Mushroom Kingdom, Castle of Koopa, and various other lands and kingdoms associated with the Mushroom Kingdom, such as Dinosaur Land, the Beanbean Kingdom, and Sarasaland, all exist on the Mushroom World; and while it has never been made explicit, it is highly likely that locations from closely related series (such as the ''Donkey Kong'' and WarioWare series) also exist on the Mushroom World. Several small galaxies are in orbit around Mushroom World, including the Gateway Galaxy, the Good Egg Galaxy and Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor. Galaxies relatively close to Mushroom World on the map of the universe include the Sky Station Galaxy, Honeyhive Galaxy, the Loopdeeloop Galaxy and the Yoshi Star Galaxy. The relationship between Mushroom World and Earth being taken away from Mushroom World in Super Mario Galaxy.]] Mushroom World and Earth are almost always believed to be separate planets, though confusion does exist in the form of remarkably similar ecosystems and terrains, several species of animals and obvious human populations on Mushroom World. The Mushroom World seems to exist at the same time period as Earth, seeing as how in Mushroom World there are cars and TVs and many other modern conveniences. In other media such as the various cartoon series and comics, Earth and Mushroom World were understood to be different versions of the same planet in separate universes, and Mushroom World was noticeably cartoony and slightly surreal (eg. Pasta Land, Down Under Land). In most sources travel between the two planets is possible through warp pipes, a fact that has remained consistent throughout. Named lands of Mushroom World These are the lands associated with the Mushroom Kingdom and thus the greater Mushroom World. These lands appear in the Mario series of games, as well as some spin-off titles. (The lands marked with * mean they were only shown on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) *Acorn Plains – A grassy plains with the Acorn Tree and slanted mountains. *Amazon Jungle* *Angry Aztec – A large desert with many Aztec like features. *Aqua Land* *Awazon River – A strange river located in a strange jungle and inhabited by the strange treasure collecting Mask Guys *Banana Fairy Island – A island home to the Banana Fairy Queen and Bannana Faries. *Baseball Kingdom – A small island including nine large baseball stadiums. *Barrel Volcano – A volcano to the southwest of Bowser's Castle. *Beanbean Kingdom – The Mushroom Kingdom's closest neighbor, home of the Bean people. *Bean Valley – A path with orange vegetation and part of the clouds, leading to Nimbus Land. *Belome Temple – An underground temple which honors the guardian, Belome. *Big-City – A city where Donkey Kong took Pauline to. *Big Island – A land inhabited by enormous animals. *Bloocheep Sea – An underwater basketball court. *Blooper Beach – The sandy-ocean stage filled with Dolphins, Sushis, and sunshine. *Bob-omb Factory – Bowser's supersecret factory where he makes most of his evil stuff. *Boggly Woods – A forest with white trees north of Rougeport. *Boo Woods – A dark, spooky, haunted woods and the location of Luigi's Mansion. *Boo's Horror Castle – The spooky-castle stage filled with terrible ghosts and worse decorating. *Boo's Mansion – A large haunted mansion located in Forever Forest it is home to Lady Bow and Bootler *Booster Hill – A large hill next to Booster Tower. *Booster Pass – A small area guarded by some of Booster's loyal henchmen. *Booster Tower – An amusement tower that is home to Booster. *Bowser Station – A space station that was one of Bowser's many bases. *Bowser's Castle – The cloudy, volcanic homeland of the Koopas and Bowser's headquarters. *Cap Kingdom - A misty dark kingdom inhabited by Bonneters *Car Land* *Cascade Kingdom - A grassy kingdom full of fossils *Castaway Bay – A bunch of islands all connected to make 1 big island. *Caveman Land* *Cavi Cape – A small cave located far southwest of Toad Town. *Cheep Cheep Beach – A large beach that includes a town of huts and a small jungle it is inhabited by Crabs and Cheep Cheeps. *Chill 'n' Char Island – A frozen island with a blazing volcano. *Cloud Kingdom - A kindom located high in the sky *Cloud Land* *Club 64 – A Cafe/Reastarurnt located in Toad Town *Coconut Mall – A large mall that was used as a race track. *Coal Mines – A large mine that lies inside a mountain close to Moleville. *Cramalot* *Creepy Steeple – A steeple in spooky woods at the end of the Twilight Trail. *Crime Land* *Crocodile Isle – The home island of the Kremling race. *Crystal Canyon – A canyon full of gleaming crystals. *Crystal Palace – A large palace located on top of Shiver Mountain it is home to the Crystal King and Duplighosts *Daisy Hills – A village with windmills that resembles an iconic Dutch landscape used as a race track. *Desert – A desert where Donkey Kong took Pauline to. *Desert Kingdom* *Desert Hill – An ancient desert kingdom dotted with ruins. *Diamond City – A bustling island metropolis home to many humans *Dimble Wood – A huge forest home to many Wigglers and other creatures. Broque Monsieur's shop is also located here. *Dinosaur Land, which includes Yoshi's Island – Continent that is home to the Yoshis. *DK's Stone Statue – A small jungle where Donkey Kong was turned to stone by a Dry Bones. *DK's Treetop Temple – A large jungle with a huge ruins. *DK's Jungle Ruins – An ancient temple to explore and collect bananas, but not Z-Bananas. *Donkey Kong Island – The home island of the Kongs. *Donkey Kong Jungle – A dense jungle with many vines. *Down Under Land* *Dry Dry Desert – A large desert thats always very hot. *El Desert Land* *Evershade Valley – A large valley populated with friendly ghosts. *Fire Mountain – A lava-filled mountain. *Forest – A forest where Donkey Kong took Pauline to. *Forest Maze – A large forest labyrinth. *Frosted Glacier – A snowy area that takes place at a constellation-filled night. *Ghost Island – A haunted island full of foggy forests and deep marshes. *Ghoulish Galleon – A haunted pirate ship with a Dry Bones crew. *Grate Guy's Casino – A secret casino run by Grate Guy. *Grand Canal – A Venice waterway town. *Grass Land – A large and lush prairie country located somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. *Gritzy Desert – A large desert with the Koopaseum in the middle of it. *Gusty Gulch – A small wasteland were a small village lies. *Hawaii Land* *High-High Island – A very tall desert island. *Horror Land – A spooky Boo filled woods. *Iceberg – An iceberg where Donkey Kong took Pauline to. *Iced Land – Mushroom World's shimmering polar lands. *Ice Game Room – A cold casino located in the Snow Area. *Isle Delfino and the surrounding islands – One of the world's most popular tourist destinations which is possibly located on the equator . Other islands in the shape of various aquatic creatures, such as a crab, jellyfish, etc. are located around Isle Delfino. *Isle o' Hags – The home land of Banjo, Kazooie and Tiptup. *Jungle – A jungle where Donkey Kong took Pauline to. *Jungle Land* *K. Lumsy Island – A very small island of the coast of Donkey Kong Island were K. Lumsy lives. *Kalimari Desert – A large Desert with a system of train tracks going through it. *Kero Sewers – A ghost infested sewer. *Kingdom of Youth* *Kitchen Island – A pirate-filled island that Wario journeyed through to find an enormous solid gold statue of Princess Peach. *Koopa Troopa Beach – A large rock filled beach that was used as a race track. *Koopa's Tycoon Town – A big town with many skyscrapers and buildings it is home to many Koopa Troopas and Goombas. *Koopa Village – A small village home to several Koopa Troopas such as Kooper *Kremlantis – A submerged island with amazing ruins and temples. *Land's End – The area before the Land ends, with the exit being a bean stalk up to the clouds. *Land of Ice* *Land of Romance* *Lava Land* *Lavalava Island – A large tropical island located in the middle of the sea. *Layer Cake Desert – A desert featuring Moai statues, giant cakes and melting ice creams. *Linguine Empire* *Lost Island – An island of jungles and ruins. *Lost Kingdom - A kingdom with barley any civilization, with exotic plants and a poisonous ocean. *Luncheon Kingdom - a kingdom that is entirely cover in food and a hot lava like pink substance, inhabited by Volbonans. * Lost World - a hidden world located near the Northern Kremisphere. *Luigi's Engine Room – A large engine room with lots of Warp Pipes and other regular rusty pipes. *Luigi's Garden – A small garden that is owned by Luigi. It was used as a golf course. *Magma Mine – The volcano stage that keeps ruining Bowser's mine carts with molten-lava explosions. *Mario Land – An island owned by Mario but briefly taken over by Wario. *Mario Party World – A place where Mario and his friends have their parties. *Mario Toy Company – The place where Mini Mario and other toys are made. *Mario's Rainbow Castle – A catle located high in the clouds. *Maze Woods – A forest where Wario got lost in easily while chasing the Black Sugar Pirates. *Marrymore – A marriage resort. *Mekanos – A small island located at the Northern Kremisphere it is overrun with factroies pipelines warehouses and lumber mills. *Meringue Clouds – A sky world with puffy, meringue-like clouds. *Metro Kingdom - A large kingdom filled with big city’s and is inhabited by New Donkers *Midas River – A river with discarded Barrels, fish, and Coins. *Midas Fall – A large waterfall that Kero Sewers is connected to *Moleville – A town populated by Moles. *Monkey Mines – A large mine located on Donkey Kong Island. *Monstro Town – A cliff-side town inhabited by reformed monsters and a Toad woman named Monstermama. *Mt. Lavalava – A large volcano located on Lavalava Island. *Mushroom Kingdom – One of the largest kingdoms on the planet, the Mushroom Kingdom is a frequently troubled but beautiful land home to Mario and Luigi and ruled by Princess Peach. *Mushroom Valley – A court that takes place on a cliff with large mushrooms. *Mushroom Village – A small village located on a river bank in the original Mario Party *Mushroom Woods* *Music Box World – A large world inside a music box with 4 differn't sections. *Mystic Forest – A strange forest world. *Mythis* *Neon Heights – A high-class skyscraper above the city. *Nimbus Land – A kingdom in the clouds, high above the surface of the planet. *Northern Kremisphere – The closest mainland to Donkey Kong Island. *North Pole* *Ocean World* *Pagoda Peak – A Chinese-like mountain. *Paradise – A small desert tropical island Bowser escapes to. *Pasta Land* *Peach Beach – A beach with a small village and a dock were the Daisy Cruiser parks. *Peach Circuit – A race track that is on the outskirts of Peach's Castle. *Petal House – A small house owned by Petal Guy. *Pi'illo Island – An island populated by Pi'illos and Brocks. *Pineapple Kingdom – A small kingdom where many Pineapples grow. *Pipe Maze – A small island group covered in warp pipes of all shapes and sizes. *Pipe Vault – A system of tunnels set in the style of the Super Mario Bros. underground levels. *Pirate World* *Plack Beach – A beach filled with what appears to be rotting teeth, located far south of Toad Town and east of Cavi Cape. *Pyramid Park – A desert Egyptian-style. *Rap Land* *River World* *Robo Land* *Rock-Candy Mines – A mountainous area with tall, pillar like mountains. *Rocky-Valley – A valley where Donkey Kong took Pauline to. *Rogueport – A rough-and-tumble town on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Rose Way – A path with many Treasure Boxes. *Rose Town – A Toad populated town where ♥♪!? acquired his doll form "Geno" used in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *Rotunda Land* *Royal Tennis Academy - An island inhabited by humans that play tennis in ''Mario Tennis''. *Ruined Kingdom - A dark destroyed kingdom. *Sand Kingdom - A sandy desert kingdom inhabited by Tostarenans *Sarasaland – A neighboring land of the Mushroom Kingdom ruled by Princess Daisy. *Sayonara* *Sea Caves – A cave leading to a small sea area at the end. *Sea Side – The land's coastal areas. *Seaside Town – A coastal, resort village. *Shamrock Kingdom* *Sharewood Forest* *Shiver City – A very small snowy town were Bumpties. *Shroom City - An island-wide city in Mario Party Advance. *Shroom Ridge – A large mountain range that was turned into a highway. *Snow Kingdom - A freezing snow filled kingdom, inhabited by Shiverians *Snow World* *Sockhop Land* *Soda Jungle – A thick forest of giant perportions, similar to the Forest of Illusion and Big Island. *Sparkling Waters – A ocean with sparkling water geysers. *Spooky House – A ghostly mansion. *Spiny Desert – A large desert filled with many desert enemies (Pokeys, Kleptos, etc.) *Spy Land* *Starbeans Café – A cafe owned and ran by Professor Elvin Gadd. *Starborn Valley – A snowy valley were Star Kids are born. *Star Haven – The city of the Stars high in the sky (possibly in orbit) of Mushroom World and home of the powerful Star Rod. *Star Hill - Mystical hill. *Star Hill - Location of the Star Shrine. *Sudden Death Valley* *Sunken Ship – A ship sunk in the sea by King Calamari. *Sun Sun Island – A sunny beach-like island where there was a "giant banana" on top of its mountain. *Super Mini Mario World Theme Park – A theme park made by the Mario Toy Company. *Swiss Cheese Alps* *Syrup Castle – A castle belonging to the pirate, Captain Syrup. *Tadpole Pond – A pond that is home to Frogfucius and many Tadpoles. *The Dump – A muddy soccer field. *The Sand Tomb – A desert stadium surrounded by ruins. *The Sky – The vast blue sky of Mushroom World is home to a kingdom in the clouds. *The Vice – A very large soccer stadium. *The Wastelands – An icy land that has a soccer stadium. *Thunder Island – A dangerous island with wind gusts that will blow you off it. *Timber's Island – A small island home to Timber the tiger and many of his friends. *Toad Road – The grasslands stage where cool breezes blow across the hills. *Toad Town – The capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, home to many Toads and to Princess Peach's castle. *Tower – A tall building with Donkey Kong's face on it. *Tower of Yikk – A large mechanical buit by Yikk's ghost. *Town – A town-themed world where Wario chased the Black Sugar Pirates through. *Turtlevania* *Twilight City – A dark city of technology. *Twilight Town – A town where it is always evening or Twilight. *Twilight Trail – A depressing road through a scary set of spooky woods. At the end is the Creepy Steeple. *Vibe Island – A strange island that gives off odd emotional powers. *Vim Factory – A large factory built by the Shroobs where they extract Vim from Toads. *Victoria* *Vista Hill – A large hill that is connected to the bridge of Bowser's Castle. *Waluigi's Island *Waffle Kingdom – A large faraway kingdom once ruled by the mighty (but now extinct) Luffs. *Wario's Castle – A castle owned by Wario *Wario's Carnival – A large carnival owned by Wario *Wario's Woods (place) – A forest that was taken over by Wario. *Wiggler's Garden – A large garden owned by a Wiggler. *Wild West* *Windmillville – A Netherlands-like place where there are many windmills. *Windy Mill – A large windmill located in the Gusty Gulch. *Wooded Kingdom - A kingdom covered in forest, inhabited by Steam Gardeners *World-e *Yoshi Circuit – A large island shaped like Yoshi it was used as a race track. *Yoshi's Island – The native island of the Yoshis *Yoshi's Tropical Island – A big island full of huge fruits and many palm trees. Worlds distinct from Mushroom World The following is a list of planets separate from Mushroom World. (The planets marked with * mean they were only shown on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Other worlds in the Mushroom Universe *Jewelry Land – A faraway kingdom protected by twelve magical gems. *The Shroob Planet, the home planet of the Shroobs, is a world far away from Mushroom World. *In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario travels to different galaxies containing many other (often small) planets. These galaxies are spread throughout the Mushroom Universe. *The Mushroom Colonists' Planet* is a desert planet located somewhere in the Mushroom Universe. The barren planet was colonized by Mushroom People from Mushroom World. *Planet Bomber is the home planet of Bomberman and the Bombermens. *Quirk*, home planet of the Quirks, another planet located somewhere in the depths of the Mushroom Universe. *Future Fun Land is Wizpig's home planet far from Mushroom World. *Planet Plantaen, home of the banana alien Xananab is distinct from Mushroom World. *Rainbow Road in Mario Kart is located outside the Mushroom World. Worlds in other dimensions *Earth is Mushroom World's "double" in a parallel universe. It can sometimes be accessed via Warp Pipes. It is in our Dimension. *In Super Paper Mario, Flipside, a place "between dimensions" is explored by Mario as well as other characters, and also Flopside, Flipside's counterpart, which is equally explored by Mario & Co. This game also contains an entire planet that exists in a different dimension: Planet Blobule. In fact, the game contains many other dimensions distinct from the Mushroom Universe.There is also a cloud that will make you go to the top of the over there stair,and you will bounce in space and there is a planet that could be the mushroom world. *The lands of Wario: Master of Disguise are in an alternate TV dimension that can be reached via the Telmet. *The various worlds traveled to in DK: Jungle Climber, such as Glass Maze, Toy Box and Veggie Patch, exist in different dimensions. *In Wario Land: Shake It!, a universe named the Shake Dimension is contained within an ancient globe located in a museum somewhere on Mushroom World. *The Factory is the home universe of the Smithy Gang, and can be accessed via Exor. *Subcon is a dimension that exists in Mario's dreams. *Subspace Dimensions that exist in giant purple balls in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Subspace is created via the explosion of Subspace Bombs or a firing of the Dark Cannon. Gallery Image:MushroomPlanetYI.png|The surface of the planet as seen in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Image:MushroomWorld SMA4.gif|The Mushroom World from Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. Image:Yisurface2.PNG|The surface of the planet during the battle with Raphael the Raven, also from Yoshi's Island. Image:Asteroid Belt.PNG|The Mushroom World and The Moon in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Name in Other Languages Category:Mario Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional planets